


Jeff the killer x neko!reader

by AriaGrill



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: CPS, F/M, Love, OOC, Spooky, cut myself on the edge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaGrill/pseuds/AriaGrill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the title says it all</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. intro

Jeff da killa x neko!reader PT. 1 intro

 

You are cps 9000. You were born part cat. It was apart of a curse from many generations ago. When you were born, your parents saw you as an abomination. They gladly handed you over to the CSP program. You grew up in the program. They monitored you, and did experiments. You were OK until you were 12. That's when you snapped. You were minding your own business when. A guard came up behind you. You killed him because he started you. It was an accident, really. Though, that doesn't mean you couldn't like it. A few more years go by. They were cracking down. You were changed to keter level clearance. You were dangerous and unpredictable. One day, you killed the two guards escorting you.

When you broke out, your [h/l] [h/l] flowed behind you with your hospital gown. Your cat ears twitched when you heard yelling, sirens, and dogs behind you. It took what felt like hours before the sounds disappeared. You didn’t stop running though. You felt as your throat and lungs filled with blood. You looked behind you for only a moment when you knocked into something and fell back hard. You looked up to see a pale boy...


	2. meeting the killer

Your head was spinning when you hit the ground hard. You look up to see a boy. When your vision came into focus, you hissed at the figure and quickly stood up. He had white skin, a joker scared smile, long shaggy black hair, dark, unblinking eyes… He gave you a dark, angry look. He grabbed you by the throat and slammed you against the tree.

“Why the fuck do you have to be like that, girly?” His voice was dark and gravelly. He sounded like a old scootsman. “Why doesn’t anyone think I’m beautiful?” You whimpered and attempted at claw at him but her swinged his knife at your arm. Cutting it. You screamed at the stinging of the cut. The man laughed maniacally.

Your’e eyes welled with tears. He glided his blade over your neck, and licked your artery. You shivered at the cold sliva. He darkly chuckled. “Don’t like that do yo-” He was cut off and gagged when a black rope wrapped around his neck. You fell down to your knees, gasping for air. You looked up to see a tall, pale, faceless man.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YOU MEET SLENDY N SHAIT!

You choked and coughed when you fell to your knees. You looked up and saw the boy gagging and being hung in the air. You saw a pale, faceless man. He Sspooke to you, despite not having a mouth. His voice sounded as a thousand people spoke in unison. He faced you, then the boy on his arm(tentacles). It looked at you, then at the boy. “Why are you hurting this angle?” The tall man asked. 

“Because she is pray!” The boy shouted. Your tall twiched and you glared at the boy.

“I am sorry miss,” the tall man said to you. “He will be disciplined properly” 

“Nruu dont do that!” Your cat ears twitched. 

“Why not, young one?” The blank faced man asked you

“Yeah! Why no-- ach!” The tentacle was tighted around the boys neck.

“Because…” you trailed off.

“What is your name?” The tall man ask you

“{Y/N}” you shyly told him.

“Well, {Y/N}, Do you have anywhere to live?” You looked down and began to sob. He walked over to you and rubbed your shoulder. “I think I know how to fix that.” 

“H-h-how?” You asked inbetween sobs

“Follow me, {Y/N]”

“Where we going?” 

“Home” The tall man said as he dropped the boy. The boy grounded and gagged at the seniment. “My name is slenderman, and this is jeff” 

 

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
